Destiny
by warior916
Summary: This takes place, starting nearly three years after Orochimaru transfers unwillinly to stay alive, thus missing the oppourtunity to capture Sasuke's body. This is void of most of the actual facts from the Anime, and more my own imagination at work.
1. Intro

Yo! Its been a while, sorry I haven't written anything 'cept my original (which blew!) But I'm back and I promise a decent story, lots of additions, careful thought into each chapter, and a story anyone can follow, even if they've never watched the anime or read the manga before. 

Well, only because its policy, I suppose I require a disclaimer, don't I...

**LISTEN UP, cause I'm only sayin it once:**

**Naruto and all other related characters, locations, and techniques are owned by Masashi Kishimoto, got that?**

Ok, lets see, were to start, ah yes, ok this takes place three years after Uchiha Sasuke finally arrived at Orochimaru's place. Though I have read all the manga and seen all the episodes up to this point, I'm taking creative license and saying nothing about then other then flittering missions possibly linked that never were and a great deal of training occurred. A usual three-man team of Uzumaki Naruto, Hyuuga Hinata, and Inuzuka Kiba, while Aburame Shino carries out missions with his father. The teams are mixed up, but as for Naruto, those are the people he's usually with. Anyhow, enjoy.

* * *

(5:00 AM Orochimaru's Castle) 

(Faint lighting, hallyway, random cells litter it, no rooms or exits in sight)

With nearly three full years past, and the ability to use his Kinjutsu again, Sasuke is in danger of being lost forever. For as strong as he has grown under the guidance of Kabuto and Orochimaru, the cursed seal still taints him, and Orochimaru's power is unrivaled to his.

"Well, even I am growing impatient," thought Orochimaru to himself, "with only 78 hours until the strength of the Uchiha, the Sharingan is mine"

"Orochimaru-Sama" Said Kabuto, breaking Orochimaru from his thoughts.

"What is it, Kabuto?"

"Its about the transfer, surely we will be attacked within the next three days. Even if they admit Sasuke-Kun is out of their reach, they will try to detain or, if it is necessary, kill him to prevent you from attaining his power."

"Yes, I am expecting it, however I am not worried in the least," a wicked smile flew across his hidden face and an evil glint resided in his eye, "you and I are strong, and Sasuke-Kun will protect us as well, he is not ready to let us die, for he came seeking my power did he not."

At that moment the sound of footsteps began echoing down the corridor. A young man dressed in long robes, with a high raised collar to conceal the bruise like mark on the back of his neck. Cold black eyes, that upon first sight may appear blank and empty, but to those who look hard enough, or know them well enough, they are eyes filled with years of hate, anger, and pain, with a murderous intent at a man who he had not seen in a very long time. This black hair, though untended in entirety, as, the owner had no love or care for appearance, no love, no care, for anything, but revenge.

* * *

NEXT TIME: The Man With No Heart, No Mind, and No Furure

Note: I usually indent on each paragraph, and I do a lot of other HTML tags (using XHTML) however, this site doesn't show them, so try not to focus on the formatting, and instead the content P Anyhow, comments, reviews, constructive criticism, and even a blunt rant of what you don't like, they're all welcome on this and on every other addition to it.


	2. The man with no heart, no mind

1The Man With No Heart, No Mind, and No Future

"Ahh, so you've awakened, have you, Sasuke-Kun?" said Orochimaru, in his mockingly evil, yet unrivaled voice.

"You of all, Orochimaru-Sama, should know I sleep little, and have been awake for some time now," replied Sasuke, in a taunting voice, almost identical to Orochimaru's.

"Sasuke-Kun!" whispered Kabuto firmly and quickly to Sasuke, "do we have to go over this every day, Orochimaru-Sama could kill us both in seconds if it was his will, show more respect to a man who could kill you in a seconds time."

"You would do well to take your own advice," Sasuke shot back coldly.

"Now, now Sasuke-Kun, I know you are eager to train and become strong, are you not," Orochimaru taunted.

"As always," said Sasuke coldly, completely defying Orochimaru's power, knowing he would not kill him.

"How about we relax today? Train yourself mentally, it'll be good for you,"

"Forget it, I have no need to relax, I am not like others, I have become cold, and empty. If a medical surgeon were to cut me open and look at my heart he would be wasting his time, because it is not there. If a psychiatrist were to study me and attempt to look into the deep reaches of my mind, he would be doing so in vain, for I stopped thinking on my own a long time ago. If a proclaimed shamen were to say he could tell me my future, he would be exposed as a fake, for what happens to me is not my future, but my past."

At that Sasuke shot Orochimaru another cold stare, and walked past Kabuto on his way out, only increasing tensions. As he walked he stayed reminiscing about the event that had changed him, and the words that changed his life forever. _Foolish Brother, if you wish to kill me, hate me, detest me, and survive in an unsightly way, run, run and cling on to life._ **_No, no! I'll grow strong Itachi, then I'll kill you._**

Sasuke then ran off from the castle to train himself, meanwhile Orochimaru and Kabuto further discussed the transfer into the new container, the one that had been rapidly increasing its power, and determination to gain that power, that container, the Uchiha, and the Sharingan.

"Soon Kabuto, soon I shall be able to master many more techniques, and with these Sharingan, I shall be able to achieve my final reward soon, even I, _the_ Orochimaru, am itching with excitement,"


	3. The impossible mission

1The impossible mission

(6:00 A.M. village of Konoha)

In a dark littered room, with closed shades and a single door leading to an elevated platform an alarm clock begins to sound off.

"Morning already," yawned Uzumaki Naruto, "well, I suppose I can start training."

He sluggishly threw off his walrus cap and changed from his blue pajamas to into his black tee and orange pants, picked up and put on carefully the necklace he had received in a bet with the villages Hokage, Tsunade-Sama. He turned on his kettle and went to go use the bathroom. He got back into his small cluttered kitchen and pulled put a cup ramen from the only organized place in his home, the ramen cabinet. He downed his breakfast and had some water, then threw on his obtrusively adorned orange jacket and his Konoha forehead protector. Ah he was about to walk out the door a loudly sounding BOOM broke the silence of the peaceful town. Acknowledging what this was he slammed the door open and jumped from the platform to the street and turned around to see a man in his 50's, with white hair, red clothes and raised sandals and a large scroll hung from his back.

"Ero-sennin!" Naruto shouted

"Hey, don't break the peace, do you realize how early it is."

"Huh, oh sorry," he replied a little confused, "wait a second... you hypocrite! You're the one who rode a giant frog here!"

"I told you already, shut up!"

"Tch, fine, anyhow lets train," he demanded.

The man looked at him seriously, almost worried as if he had let him forget something important.

"Naruto, do you realize what today is?" He questioned.

"The day I'm going to learn a great new technique from you of course," he replied a little annoyed.

"You forgot him so easily did you, I remember you being the one who always talked about your comrades, and would fight with your life for them,"

"What?" Naruto was extremely puzzled and thought for a while, after several minutes of thinking he broke the peace with an ear-splitting scream "SASUKE!"

"Yea," he didn't even yell at him for being so loud, he knew this was a very dire situation was, and that this was a very emotional thing for Naruto.

"We have to get him back today, the three years are up aren't they, you should have trained me more! Sasuke is probably very powerful now, even more so then last time, damn that Orochimaru," Naruto said in mixed tones and emotions, all very panicked though.

"Come on, Tsunade just called for you and a select few others, we're going after him,"

"Good, we have to get him back this time, no more messing around!"

"Naruto!"

"What?" he asked annoyed and hastily

"Come, I'll explain the situation as we walk," the man said as they made toward the Hokage's office to receive the mission briefing, "this time isn't like the last time you went, you're mission is not to retrieve Sasuke."

"What do you mean?" Naruto asked impatiently

"Take this seriously, think about the situation, you haven't changed your personality so I can already guess how you're going to take this, but the mission is to stop Orochimaru from attaining the Sharingan at all costs,"

"What does that mean, I'm not good with complicated theories like that, but I know it boils down to we get Sasuke back,"

"No, it doesn't, as hard as this is to say to you, we must stop Orochimaru from getting the Sharingan, thus we must either get them far away from his or destroy them. Orochimaru is the kind of guy who Sasuke will protect for the time being because he can still gain power from him, so it will be rather difficult to get him away,"

"Wait, what do you mean,"

"Well, we could either kill Orochimaru," at this Naruto made a sign of agreement, the man noting this replied, "do you think its that easy, to kill one of the legendary Sannin? Last time I fought him I had Tsunade at my side, and he had no use of his arms, this time it's a bunch of genin and chuunin and me, he's got Sasuke, his arms, and with them all his techniques this time as well,"

"Looks like we're going to have one hell of a fight,"

"We will, but that's only half of the choices, and it weighs lightly and unlikely, but it would be a good think to accomplish, but I doubt we would be able to,"

"So what are we going to do?"

"The only other choice we have, is to..." he looked at Naruto, and a feeling of sympathy flooded him as he realized he was in almost the same situation once, and knew how he would have reacted at the time if he was told this.

"Hurry up I wanna know and we're running out of time!"

"The only other choice is to," he took a deep breath and prepared himself, "kill Sasuke,"

Comments, I would greatly appreciate them, help me write the story they do, anyhow, see ya round, I'll have the next part up in a few hours, or sometime tomorrow after my MRI.


	4. The Preparations

"_The only other choice is to," he took a deep breath and prepared himself, "kill Sasuke,"_

The Preparations

"Neji, Hinata!" Rock Lee cried.

"Hello, Lee," said Hinata shyly, "what's wrong?"

"Lee, what is it?" Asked Neji firmly.

"Hokage-Sama has summoned both of you to her office, we have a mission to do, a big one at that, I don't know the details, but she seemed deeply troubled,"

"Right, lets go," said Neji

"I'll go let my father know," said Hinata as she walked through the door to her house.

"Wait, both of you, this isn't an ordinary mission, that's why we need both of you, so please pack your things and supplies for a few days, perhaps more, but we must travel lightly,"

"Understood," responded Neji, who already understood the missions basics, for he was one of the original five who failed three years ago.

"Ok Lee, we'll be ready momentarily," said Hinata, who didn't understand the mission at all, but knew that her cousin understood and that it was likely to be very dangerous.

"Lee, were are your bags? Aren't you coming?"

"I have been ready for the past hour, my belongings are already at Hokage-Sama's office" said Lee cheerfully.

"Right, we'll be along shortly, it would be best for you to gather the others, I know the three of us can't return him alone, the wound may have physically healed, but I remember the mission, it couldn't have been completed without the five of us, Lee if you had been there from the start things may have turned out different that time,"

"Right, this time the team will be chosen and lead correctly, we will not fail this time,"

* * *

"Yo, Chouji, get up, we've got a mission," Shikamaru said rather loudly but yet void of any enthusiasm.

A distant grumbling could be heard, signaling Chouji was awakening to those who knew him well enough.

"Why this early, and why me," complained Chouji

"Because its probably the most important mission we'll have for a long time, Hokage-Sama might not have filled me in on the details, but I pretty much figured it out on my own, that's why you have to go," he explained

"Very well, will it be long, and dangerous?" Chouji asked as he packed food into his bag

"Both, very long, very dangerous, its been three years so we'll have to move with haste,"

"Three years from when?"

"We're going after him again,"

A dead silence filled the area, even the wrinkling of a potato chip bag was not present, Chouji finally understood the mission, and was scared, because he knew what was going to probably happen if they failed, even if the mission was a success, it almost happened to him the last time. There stood two more of the original five, both rather scared, but understood they had to do it.

"Ok," Chouji said, finally breaking the unrestful silence

* * *

Footsteps came from up the street coming towards the place of residence for another of the Ninja. A girl in a bright red dress and black undershorts, bright pink hair and emerald eyes walked up to a house and knocked on the door. She waited a few minutes with no response, until she finally heard a groan signaling the person inside was waking up. She waited another minute and knocked again. She stepped back from the door and a few seconds later a kunai's point had come partially through it.

"Tenten, come on, we've got a mission," Sakura said, "get up."

"I'm tired, its too early, come back later," Tenten yawned, very oblivious to the world around her.

"I SAID GET UP!" Sakura yelled in a voice so loud that a few dogs barked and the glass in the door rattled.

"YES, Yes, I'll be ready in a few minutes!" Tenten cried, a little startled

"Pack supplies for a few days, and for a dangerous mission as well, this is going to be thee one that tops every other one you've ever had,"

"Ok," she responded, a little confused.

"Meet at Tsunade-Sama's office when you're ready,"

"Will do,"

* * *

"BARK, BARK!" Cried Akamaru

"What is it boy, what's wrong?" asked Kiba, his companion

Akamaru continued to growl and bark to Kiba, explaining what he sensed, that someone was approaching.

"Can you tell who it is? Lets at least try and find out,"

They continued to try and discern who was coming by their smell and chakra level for a while.

"One of them is Shino, I can't tell who the other one is, did you get the same thing?"

Akamaru barked in agreement. A minute passed then there was a light knock at their door. Kiba got up and went to answer it, Akamaru went with him.

"Yo Shino, what's up?" Asked Kiba

"A mission, you and Akamaru get ready, bring supplies for a long one, also it will be more dangerous then any other we have ever been assigned, that is all Hokage-Sama said, meet at her office when you are ready, I'll see you there," responded Shino as he started walking off.

"Heya!" said the other person who had been with him., "how's it going?"

"You're Ino aren't you,"

"Yep,"

"Why were you with Shino, he's not the type to just walk with someone for a nice chat,"

"I saw him pass my family's shop so I said hi, he told me to come for a mission, I already brought my things to Hokage-Sama's office, just decided to come out and find you,"

"Alright, we'll be right there!"

* * *

"You've all been gathered here for a very important mission. Five of you should know what is going on, but its different from before. Since some of you have no idea what I'm talking about, I'll explain in full. A little under three years ago, Uchiha Sasuke of team 7 fled from Konoha to a man known as Orochimaru. As I expect all of you to know already, Orochimaru is one of the three Sannin, and a very powerful man now. He created a forbidden technique that grants him immortality. However the body will rot away over time, even if the soul does not. Orochimaru's goal is to learn every single technique in existence, and then to continue to create some of his own. That is why he sought out Sasuke, the survivor of the Uchiha clan, who also has a burning desire for revenge. He took advantage of this and had Sasuke find to become stronger. Naturally the stronger Sasuke is the better for Orochimaru, because he wants to transfer into him. He wants him because of the Sharingan, the ability to see and copy Ninjutsu, Genjutsu, and Taijutsu. This brings us to the new mission. Unlike the original, which was to return Sasuke, your mission is to now prevent Orochimaru from attaining the Sharingan at all costs. Meaning you will do whatever you must to stop him from achieving his dream. You may have to kill him, as unlikely as that is, you may have to kill Sasuke to make him useless, you may even have to destroy his eyes to make them useless. Either way, whatever you must do, I trust the eleven of you. You will also be accompanied by Jiraiya, another of the Sannin. He will not be in charge, but then again no one will. This mission is to important to bank on one person's leadership. I expect you all to work to your potential. Hyuuga Neji, Hyuuga Hinata, you both possess the Byakugan, which will help scout the area. I know it has a blind spot, Neji, that is the thing that made you suffer last time I remember." at this Neji twitched a little, "this time, you and Hinata must work together and assure your comrades that there is no blind spot were they can be attacked and you not inform them about it. Shikamaru, you are the most intelligent in the group, and can analyze the situation faster then anyone else, I expect you to relay this to everyone else. Everyone else, do your best, and do not let emotions of Sasuke get in the way, if he must be killed, then kill him completely, otherwise the mission will be a failure."

"YES, Hokage-Sama" they all shouted, all scared, but all knowing of what they had to do.

"'K, lets meet at the Konoha gates in half an hour, pack your bags, bring supplies and medicine, and any special things you need to help you fight and survive," Jiraiya told them.

"No problem, we expect to see you there as well," Lee told him

"Of course,"

They all started filing out of the room until Tsunade made one last call.

"Just to let you know, the time limit for this mission is roughly two days and a few hours to complete the mission in full," she said, so piercingly that all of them shuddered and started off to gather their things, "Naruto."

"What is it, we have to hurry!"

"Do not do anything rash, do not try and lead, follow and do what they ask of you, you got a little more intelligent over the past three years, but you're still the hot-headed idiot from before. DO not jeopardize the mission!"

"Tch, like I would do that, fine, but when it comes to fighting Sasuke, they all better stay out of my way!" And he ran off

"Idiot, as long as he finished this the right way," Tsunade exhaled deeply and thought throughly about what had just happened.

"Well, looks like the preparations are complete, now how much faith do you have in us actually completing this mission?" Jiraiya questioned

Tsunade had little confidence, she knew that a bunch of chuunin, even with Jiraiya, a Sannin had little chance of defeating Orochimaru and all his tricks and power, but she took another deep breath and said, "I have my full confidence that this team of 12 will complete the mission and return home with the news of success."

"Success, possibly, but with spirit, not likely," He said sullenly, and Tsunade nodded her head in agreement.


	5. The begginings of Hell

1The Beginnings of Hell

(8:00 am Konoha gates)

As the morning hits its peak and the villagers begin the daily routines of cooking and cleaning and opening stores, while children head off to the academy, twelve people prepare themselves for the worst.

"Neji, come on!" Tenten shouted, "we're wasting time, hurry up, you too Lee!"

"You're right, Tenten, I'm sorry," apologize Lee

"Don't bother, even Jiraiya isn't there yet, wait, there are people there," Neji explained, "Four of them, five now."

"Can you see who, but I suppose we'll find out when we get there," sighed Tenten.

The three sped up the pace and made it to the gates, Rock Lee, orange bands concealed heavy weights he used to train and contain his power, a green body suit, and his forehead protector around his waist like a belt, thick fuzzy so called "platonic" eyebrows and a mushroom haircut, Tenten, a perky little girl with dark toned pants, a sleeveless pink shirt, almond eyes, she carried summoning scrolls that she can use to summon different weapons, and Hyuuga Neji, the genius of the Hyuuga clan, clad in dark colored shorts, a pale jacked with short sleeves, long brown hair tied in the back, a cap that's sides flowed down the side of his head, and his forehead protector covering the cursed seal of the branch family of the Hyuuga clan. They came to a halt as they saw the five people waiting for them at the gates.

"Yo," said the first, shorts the same color as Neji's, a green vest and a dark colored long sleeve shirt under it, and a mask that covered his entire face below his eyes. He had his forehead protector covering his left eye, but you could tell he was smiling. He had long wild gray hair that stood up.

"Hello," said the only female there, clad in a white and black dress, a black mesh undershirt, neck length black hair, and brilliant crimson eyes.

"'Lo," said the third, dressed nearly the same as the first had a cigaret in his mouth, an "Honest Abe" beard, and short black hair.

"WHOA! My Students!" cried the last, wearing exactly the same clothes as Rock Lee, but with a vest like the first and third.

"Yes, Gai-Sensei" Lee cried in return

The others looked at the two awkwardly, even Neji and Tenten, who then shrugged it off, as they were used to it by now.

"I won't let you down Gai-Sensei, I'll complete my mission one hundred percent and more!" Lee confirmed to his overbearing teacher.

"I know you will, Kakashi, Kurenai, Asuma, were are yours?"

"They're coming," Kakashi told him

Soon enough, the others were arriving. Hinata, Kiba, and Shino gathered around Kurenai, Shikamaru, Chouji and Ino went to A, and Sakura went to Kakashi. Naruto however looked at Jiraiya, then looked at Kakashi. He started getting impatient and cried out.

"Come on! We're running out of time dammit! Lets go!"

"Naruto, calm down," Kakashi told him

"Kakashi, he's right, there's no more time to wasting here, we've got to leave, now," Jiraiya told him, "hey, everyone, lets go, no more time, while its true you might not be coming home alive we've still got a mission."

"Right, lets go find Sasuke," Sakura responded

"I swear I'm gonna kill Orochimaru," Naruto told everyone.

"Tch, don't get your hopes up kid, its probably not gonna be that easy," Jiraiya told him

"I don't care, remember the damn training I went through, if its all for nothing, then I don't know what my life is for," he glared at Jiraiya, looked him dead in the eyes and pointed at Sakura who tensed up when she noticed, "if I can't do it, then I'll make myself able to, and you know why?"

Jiraiya looked intently at him and understood perfectly, but thought it better to let him express himself so he put on a look of confusion.

"I won't move for me, but for her, I made a promise, a promise I haven't been able to keep up to this point but I swear by all the stars in the heavens I'll do whatever it takes to bring Sasuke back!"

"Naruto, you're loud, idiotic, and troublesome, now shut up and lets go," Shikamaru told him, "even if you get hot-headed at anything any of us say, talking to us is just going to slow us down, we've little over two days and you're killing time, I might not care about Sasuke personally, or even as a comrade, but this mission is about us, Orochimaru wants to crush us, so I've every intention of stopping him,"

Naruto looked at him seriously, then gathered up a face of terror

"HE'S RIGHT, LETS GO!"

And the twelve quickly made haste to start the hunt. After about five minutes all of them were outside the gates, leaving Kakashi, Kurenai and Asuma standing there alone. Kakashi looked a little dumbfounded at first, at how immature Naruto still was, then shrugged it off and began reading his Flirting Paradise. Kurenai and Asuma looked at each other, then began walking away talking.

"Well, it begins," Tsunade said.

"Yea, hope I see those kids again soon," Kakashi replied


	6. Intertwined

Intertwined

"HURRY THE HELL UP!" Naruto shouted back to his comrades.

"NARUTO!" Jiraiya yelled up to him, "SLOW DOWN,"

Naruto was far ahead of the others, followed closely by Sakura and Jiraiya. The remaining nine had split into their three-man-teams to emulate their abilities together, but stayed in a decent order, given to them by Shikamaru.

"NO WAY!" Naruto screamed back and he sped up a little.

"Naruto!" Sakura called to him, eager to keep his pace, and even with all her training he was still a little to fast for her, and when he increased pace she put her all into catching him.

"NARUTO, I UNDERSTAND!" Sakura screamed up to him, "I'll catch him, and make him go even faster," she thought

Everyone else was starting to feel the effects of going top speed for hours on end, and Jiraiya, Sakura and Naruto were developing sore throats from all the yelling. Suddenly, Sakura went to call out for Naruto again, but her leg gave out and she fell from the treetops. As she was falling she let out an ear-splitting scream uttering one word, "NARUTO!"

"Sakura, what's wrong?" Naruto shouted behind him blindly, waiting for a response.

"Shit!" Jiraiya said,

"HELP!" they heard Sakura's voice calling from the depths of the forest.

"Sakura–. Oh Shit!" Naruto exclaimed as he realized, "SAKURA!" he shouted as he leapt down into the darkness, "please oh please let me make it in time!"

He heard a crippling sound and a rush of fear drenched his body so terribly, he almost had a mental break.

"Sa- Sakura-Chan?" he questioned the darkness, were he thought she might be, "hey, no kidding around now, we've gotta go finish the mission remember, come on, no more playing,"

"She'll be out cold for the next few minutes," said a calm, cool and affirmative voice from the darkness, "but, she's not injured, you should be thankful of that,"

"Who are you?" Naruto questioned as he drew a kunai and readied himself for combat, "I swear if you touch her I'll cut you into pieces!"

"Now, now, is that any way to greet the man who just saved her?" replied the voice, and at it an out of place sound started creeping along with light footsteps toward Naruto, "honestly, I was hoping for a welcome, and thanks, not a threat," at this he paused slightly, and Naruto became very attentive, then as he moved into the light, "old friend,"

"Wha- What are you doing here!" Naruto asked extremely shocked, "why are you here, in this country even!"

"Ah, still, I was expecting a welcome, not an interrogation Naruto," the voice said, the body matching the voice was slightly shorter then Naruto, adorned in simple black clothing, and pale white skin. With red hair and bearing the character for "love" on his forehead, stood Sakura's savior.

"GAARA!" Naruto exclaimed, "You look, well a lot less dressed then usual.

"I have my gourd and overclothes with Kankuro and Temari, I did not have need of them, as I can create sand, so long as I have a little to begin with, I wouldn't need the gourd for a little recon," Gaara explained.

"Either way I'm really glad you're here, regardless of the reason," he stared at Sakura, then at Gaara, "I am curious, however, to know why you're here, I mean its like a three day trip from the Sand, so I'm guessing you're not just wandering,"

"Do you ever learn, Naruto," Gaara said, stoical as ever, leaving Naruto extremely confused, "let me explain, I'm the Kazekage, am I not,"

"Yes..."

"And you are from Konoha, and under the Hokage, right,"

"Umm, yea,"

"And Konoha and the Sand are allies aren't they,"

"Right, I sure hope so,"

"Look, your Hokage asked us to help you out on this mission, I took it up myself because it involves you, and because there are those who would have held you from it, because of what we are,"

"Tch, whatever, so long as you're here, and we kick ass together, I don't care,"

"Same Naruto as always," and even Gaara had a slight smile, "now, about her," indicating Sakura,

"OH-YEAH, how could I forget! Sakura-Chan!" he exclaimed as he brought her into his arms, and noticed how bruised up she was, her whole body was tense from the journey so far, and I would have pushed her even further, how could I... He sat there with her, brushing her pink hair with his hands, and tears of self frustration and sadness at the fact that she would've been dead if not for Gaara, because of his foolishness, and for the same reason he shed tears of relief. She cringed in pain from the excess stress she put on her body, and instinctively recoiled from the pain, though it would do her no good and cause her only more pain from her own body. I swear, I'll never let this happen again, as he was thinking this she let out a couple of coughs, and even more so recoiled from them as well. Still only half-conscious, she didn't completely understand the situation, but felt strong, warm, tender arms supporting her back and head, she heard someone crying, but was unsure of who. Everything was black, until she realized her eyes were close, but she was too weak to open them. She felt a single tear drip upon her cheek, and then she felt a strong embrace, and a whisper, if nothing more, "Sakura-Chan, forgive me,"

Forgive you, for what, she thought, and more importantly, who are you, and why are you crying, did something happen?

Slowly she regained herself, and was able to move around a little, she opened her eyes first, instinctively, to assess the situation before acting rash and being in danger. Slowly, as though it were very difficult to do, she opened her eyes and saw a little black and orange to the bottom, and a little blond hair to her left, who is this, wait its, but even before she could think it a tear fell from his face onto her neck, "Sakura-Chan, I'm sorry, I pushed you to hard, its all my fault, but I swear I'll protect you from now, at any const, I'll be aware of you forever, even if it kills me," that's, Naruto, what on earth happened,

"Jiraiya-Sama," Gaara said blankly

"Who's there," questioned Jiraiya, "everyone, on your guard!"

"Really, that's the second time I've been threatened by someone I was expecting a welcome from, its starting to make me doubt friendship,"

"Show yourself! Any friend of ours should know we must be on guard for anything and everything,"

"Hmm, and as Kazekage you expect I don't already know that?" he questioned, rather teasingly, but yet still emotionless, for the most part,"

"Gaara?"

"So, took you long enough, I expected better of the great Jiraiya-Sama, honestly," and Gaara revealed himself, still dressed lightly and without his gourd as he had been in front of Naruto. Instinctively the sand put a barrier around him, "Now my friends throw knives at me?"

"I had to be certain, I'm sure you understand,"

"Yes, I just wanted to inform you that the one who fell from your ranks is safe, I happened to be nearby and I was able to aid her, I left her with Naruto, I trust he's the best person for her to be around at the moment,"

"Naruto, its good that someone is there, but he can be rash at times,"

"No, you misunderstood me, let me make this very clear," Gaara imposed a bit of anger and fear into those on-looking him, "I do believe Naruto is the best person to be looking over her,"

"And I told you that he may be good temporarily, but he is too rash and we need to get a more suitable person in charge of looking over her," Jiraiya responded calmly, and yet firmly, "wha- what's going on, I can't move!"

"I do not with to restrain you, but I must make myself perfectly clear, Naruto is the only person acceptable, is that clear, you may see him as a kind-hearted, rash, and impatient kid, but I can see him clearly, as he can see me clearly, and believe me when I say this, because it was him who opened my eyes, to myself,"

"Look, I understand how you feel, but this mission is important! We need those skilled in their own fields doing what they do best," the sand gripped him tighter.

"That's perfect, two of your ranks are already doing their tasks then, Naruto and you," and he released the sand, as it took up a lot of chakra because he had to make it all from scratch.

"Very well, we'll camp here for the night, we'll make way from Naruto and Sakura, and let them do what they need to do, as for the rest of you, set up camp, secure food and water, and choose the order of guard yourselves,"

"Agreed," they all responded in a similar manner.

* * *

Sakura was beginning to regain full consciousness, and could feel everything around her, and on her. She could feel just how cold the day had become, and turned into night, and this feeling was amplified by the warm embrace of her comrade and friend, who held her tightly, refusing to let go, making her back warm in one spot, but like ice in the rest. She could still feel the cold spots on her shoulder from were his tears had fallen. She could feel his skin, and his warmth radiating from his shoulder were she rested her head, still tired from the days events, and likewise could feel the cold on the exposed part of her face, but didn't care, and remained motionless, allowing the embrace to continue. It had made her blush furiously when she first realized it, but had found comfort I it now, and wanted nothing else now. She could feel his heart, beating, it was very loud indeed, and filled with all his emotions toward her. It was only then that she realized her own heart was beating very loudly as well, causing her to blush again. Soon, the separate heartbeats, while extremely steadfast about their own pace, were off from each other. During the time he held her, minutes, hours, they were both uncertain, nor did they care, but the two heartbeats, became one, beating together in precise rhythm. Sakura, as much as it hurt her body, she didn't care, but she was determined in her plight, she raised her own arms, from were they hung, and embraced Naruto back, "Sa- Sakura-Chan," but she made no vocal response, but held him as tightly as she possibly could without pushing herself too far. Then, as if to return the favor, Naruto felt something on his right shoulder, a teardrop, _Sakura, is, crying?_ And without a word, he managed to understand it, and he held her as he had been, and he became weary himself, for he had a harsh day himself, and had pushed himself harder then her, even if he was stronger, he was still tired. "Naruto," Sakura barely managed to whisper, and it used up all the rest of her strength just to make such a meager notion as whispering a name, a name that had become like instinct to her over the years, "Sakura-Chan," he replied, and she slowly fell asleep on him, Uzumaki Naruto, her savior, and the only one she cared about in that moment. Slowly Naruto fell asleep, resting his own head upon that of the cherry blossom he had loved for so long, the only one he cared about, and the one he would willingly end his life for, to him, nothing meant anything without her love, and he would have no reason to live if she were gone.

There the two lay, Uzumaki Naruto, and Hanaru Sakura, two bodies, one mind, one heart, one future, the two lay, intertwined.


	7. Revelations

Revelations

"Mornin," Jiraiya yawned

"Huh," Gaara exclaimed, as stoic as he was, he longed to sleep, for once in his life, just to know what it was like, to not be consumed by a horrid monster inside of himself, "even Naruto can sleep," he thought out loud, envying almost all others, "But you gave me a gift, Naruto, that surpasses sleep, you gave me the gift of love, and of friendship, and that is something I'll never forget,"

Slowly everyone started to awaken, and they packed up camp, and gathered up a meager breakfast.

"Were are Naruto and Sakura?" Jiraiya asked Gaara.

"Same as last night, I watched over them as they slept, but I felt no need to disturb them, it was a tender moment, I might not understand it, but I realize they needed to be alone, from everyone," putting emphasis on the last word, clearly telling Jiraiya to back off.

"Now look Gaara, you understand this mission, so I'll just go get them now," and he found he was unable to move, "again with the sand..." he said gloomily.

"I do believe I said they needed to be alone, from everyone,"

"I understand, but the mission-"

"Will be completed when they are ready," and that this Gaara forced Jiraiya back to the others, much like a final say-so, "Ok, listen up, the nine of you will be carrying out the main part of the mission from here. Naruto and Sakura are unable to make it, but I assure you they'll be along, no doubt this mission has greatest importance to them, that is also why they cannot accompany you from here. To make up for the loss in combat skills, Temari and Kankuro will meet up with you and carry out the rest of the mission in your group. I understand I am not in charge of this group, but I was appointed by your Hokage to come, and even if I wasn't I do hope you would listen to the Kazekage regardless, friends,

"YES, KAZEKAGE!" Lee shouted, remembering the times Gaara and him had come in contact, the chuunin exam, the hunt for Sasuke, the time Gaara almost died.

"Tch, alright, move out, this mission counts on you. Locate, infiltrate, and recon the area of Orochimaru and Uchiha Sasuke's residence. Contact me Jiraiya, if you find it,"

"Fine, fine, lets just go we're wasting time," he retorted.

'Temari, Kankuro, did you get that?" Gaara spoke into his headpiece

"Sure did, we'll meet up with them immediately," Temari replied.

"I suppose I'll just scout the area for now, Naruto, don't take to long, you've still got a mission to do,"

hr /

A slight gust of wind and the hint of an abandoned campsite passed over Naruto as he arose from his slumber. He went to give a good yawn, but then realized Sakura was still clinging onto him. He let out a slight smile, as he stroked her soft, delicate back, and brushed his head against hers as he worked one of his hands up to her soft, pink hair and ran his fingers through it, _she's so peaceful, and so beautiful when she's asleep, especially like this. _He ran his arms together along her back, then lifted her slightly and kissed her neck gently._ I love you, so much, did you know that? I'm not the kid I was before, I'm a man, and I can protect you, and whether or not you like it I'm going to. _As he kissed her she stirred slightly, at first Naruto stopped, but when he noticed she was stirring because she enjoyed it, and was not disturbed by it, he continued to kiss her, and stroke her, he still couldn't forget the sight, the horrid sight of seeing her fall to her death. The image in his head reopened the fear he had locked inside the embrace, he held her more tightly, and tears slowly started falling onto her shoulder, he brushed his head against hers to try and wipe away some tears. He shook her around a little too much, and caused her to stir. He wasn't aware of this, and continued to tear and hold her in a steady, but still firm way. She woke up this time, and noticed why he was holding her, even if she couldn't comprehend what was entirely wrong.

"Naruto," she whispered into his ear, "Hey, Naruto, It's ok," he held her even more tightly, and tried to speak, but couldn't bring himself to. She finally noticed how strong he was, and found extreme comfort in his grasp. "Hey, Naruto, come on, I'm ok,"

"Sakura, I'm sorry, I'm sorry I couldn't be there. I was so absorbed, that I ignored you and just kept going, I would have let you die." he forced out, "I, I tried to get to you but when I heard you hit the floor, I broke inside, I was so scared, that you were hurt, or,"

"Shh, I'm ok," She began to realize just how much she meant to him, "I promise I'm ok,"

"I did everything I could, and yet I could do nothing," he told her, "if not for Gaara, you would've,"

"Gaara?" she said confused, "but that doesn't matter now, what matters is that you're here with me now, that you sat here and comforted me when I was injured. You shed tears of remorse for me when you looked back on what happened. And more importantly, you're here now, and to tell the truth, last night and this morning I've never blushed so hard, never felt this close to anyone,"

"I promise, I'll-," he went to say, but he was cut off as she put a single finger on his lips.

"I told you, its ok,"

Naruto stared intently at her, even though they had broken the embrace long ago, they still sat close to each other. As the leave shifted, Naruto saw her face more clearly then before. The thing that stood out was how vigorously she was blushing. She still had her finger to his lips, not physically preventing him from speaking, but he understood well enough what it meant. She looked at him directly in the eyes, and she felt her heart beat, loudly, _I've, never felt this way before, and I'm blushing, and he's looking right at me, what am I gonna do_? He looked back at her, and felt his heart beat loudly, _What's this feeling, its like nothing I've ever experience before, I can't stop thinking about her, how beautiful she is, and how much I love her, I want this feeling to end, its starting to hurt._ Sakura moved her head closer to his, but it was a bit of a struggle due to how much he had grown. She removed her finger from his lips, and replaced them with her own, but just barely. She reached her arms up and around his neck for support, and Naruto reached his arms down to her lower back and legs and supported her up. He lifted her a little to much to fast, and the two met lips again, both thinking the same thing, both beating the same heart, _this, is what I've longed for, this is what I want._ Sakura made a more initiative move and opened her mouth a little, and moved her tongue out a bit, and forced it through his lips. Naruto realized what was going on, and opened his just a little as well, and forced his own tongue into her mouth. He was uncertain of what to do, and was caught off guard, if he had been expecting anything it wasn't this. Before he had anymore time to think about it he felt himself being dragged down on his left side, by Sakura none-the-less. Moving his body hurt, _must be cause I sat upright with Sakura on me all night._ As he was mulling things over he felt Sakura press herself against his chest and stay there. She didn't move, aside from the deep breathing. Naruto rolled onto his back, being on his side was uncomfortable. Sakura followed suit by putting herself right on top of him, laying off to an angle. Naruto subconsciously started stroking her back, while gazing up into the treetops. They were both very silent for a long time, as if they could understand each other without words. They both recognized they were missing time on the mission, but they had no will to leave the patch of earth they already resided on. Sakura made the final initiative by crawling up to meet him face-to-face. They looked intently into each other's eyes. Sakura leaned in and kissed Naruto on the cheek, then hugged him. Naruto returned the embrace with his left arm, which she promptly laid back down on. They were both laying on their backs, Sakura on Naruto's left arm. It was a long time before either of them would talk, both too deep in thought. Eventually the silence was broken as Sakura sat up.

"Naruto," she began, looking for the right words to say, "I honestly never thought I would lean on you like that, need support like that,"

"Hey, Sakura, its ok," Naruto began, "and I'll understand if you want to put it behind us, and forget about what we did,"

"Naruto," she said softly, _he's grown, a lot, if this were the old Naruto he'd be crawling over me by now,_ "why would I throw this away,"

"Huh,"

"Naruto, as unbelievable as it is, I am happy about this, you were there for me, and still are here for me," She explained so him as she sunk into his lap, "I can't just leave you now, Naruto,"

"Sakura-Chan," _what's going on, is this even possible, _"I, um,"

"Its ok," she said with a smile at his shyness, "I won't ever leave you, Naruto-Kun,"

"I won't ever leave you, Sakura-Chan," he said as he went back to stroking her hair, and her soft skin, "it's a promise,"

"Shh,"

"Honestly, I hate to interrupt, Naruto, but I've given you long enough, there is a mission to complete," Gaara told them

"GAARA!" Naruto Shouted, causing Sakura to wince in pain from the sound of his voice

"NARUTO, CALM DOWN!" Sakura yelled back at him

"Sorry Sakura," Naruto glared at Gaara, "well, I suppose you're right, lets get going, the three of us I suppose.

"Fine, Temari is supposed to contact me when they find the location of Orochimaru,"

"Temari?"

"Yes, to make up for the loss of you two I sent Temari and Kankuro along with the others,"

"Oh, well then, looks like the three of us have to catch up to them,"

"I suppose,"

"Alright then, lets go," Sakura cut in

"Tch, we've been wasting time," Naruto agreed, "Lets get the hell out of here!"

Sakura smiled at him, and nodded, as she went to go ahead of the two and tease them her legs gave out. _Damn, I must not have fully healed yet._

"Sakura, are you ok!" Naruto called to her, "You're still injured, you shouldn't move much then, we can wait,"

"No, this is the final strand of the easy part of the mission," Gaara told them, "Temari just contacted me, they've located and are approaching the target,"

"Naruto, I can't go on alone," Sakura told him, "please, just go, I'll heal myself when I have the strength,"

"Tch, like I would let that happen, I said I'm not leaving you, didn't I," he said as he lifted her onto his back, "we'll go like this for a while," he finished with a smile.

"Right, I suppose I was a bit foolish, I just don't want to risk you getting hurt as well, that's all," She told him

"I know," He replied, "Anyhow, get on," he told her, as he shifted his bag from his back to rest over his chest as he made room for Sakura to be carried.

"Yea, I suppose we do have to go,"

"Will you two hurry up," Gaara interrupted

They both blushed a little, for being so childish with each other. Naruto then secured Sakura into a comfortable position and got ready to leave.

"Gaara, you know were we're going, right," Naruto confirmed.

"Yes, I do, just follow me," Gaara reassured

"Hey, be careful with me Naruto," Sakura told him, leaning her head down next to his face, "I don't want to get even more injured you know,"

He answered her by turning his head to face hers and giving her a kiss.

"Will that do?" He asked her.

"Ye- Yes," she stuttered, caught off guard, and blushing very brightly.

Gaara sighed and started off towards Orochimaru's castle.

"Hey Gaara! Wait up!" Naruto called to him as he followed him.

And the three of them, Naruto, Sakura, and Gaara, made way to their other twelve companions, and their greatest enemy.

* * *

Ok, to my reviewers, thanks a ton, and now i need some reviews to help plan for future chapters. Your reviews will help me decide how to set the tone ofthis fanfiction

Also, i'm taking a poll, the winner in the poll will be used in the fanfiction: Which pairing/couple should i put in future capters. (No same sex couples)


End file.
